


Backseat Serenade

by crookedyovth



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedyovth/pseuds/crookedyovth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jaime figure the best way to spend their summer after finally graduating high school is to go on a cross country road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of an alarm clock pulled Jaime from his sleep. He swung his arm out, blindly searching for the snooze button then settled back into the warmth of Tony's bed. After it went off for the second time he figured he better start waking up. He spent a few minutes rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching before realizing what today was. Jaime nearly fell off the bed as he practically jumped out of it.

“Tone, hey, get up!” Jaime said, excitedly shaking his boyfriend awake. Tony groaned, rolling over before pulling the blankets over his head.

“It's too early for this...” he mumbled into his pillow as he fell back asleep. Jaime just laughed softly, shaking his head as he walked across the room to grab his small overnight bag. He retrieved a few of his belongings before heading to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day ahead.

“You better be up by time I come back, lazy ass.” he called from the bathroom. Jaime looked in the mirror and sighed, running a hand through the mess of curls on his head, examining yesterdays now smudged eyeliner and his newest piercing; as a small graduation gift to himself he finally got his nose pierced. He quickly cleaned off yesterdays eyeliner and took care of his awful bedhead, far too excited to get going.

Him and Tony had been planning a cross country road trip for a few months now. They decided they wanted to do something amazing now that they've graduated high school and have the time. Eventually Jaime came up with the idea of a cross country road trip so they could get out and travel, see the country. Just get away from everything familiar and explore.

When Jaime returned he found Tony still laying in bed.

“Dude, seriously, it's time to get up. We gotta leave soon.” Jaime said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Tony sighed, lifting his head from his pillow and stared over at Jaime.

“But it's, what, four in the morning? Isn't it too early to get going?” he muttered, tiredly dropping his head back onto the pillow. Jaime groaned and began to bounce his legs, starting to get antsy. Getting up early and hitting the road was one of his favorite parts of a road trip.

“Tony, do you not understand how awesome this is?” he exclaimed while standing up.

“This is one of the best parts! Getting out and breathing in the crisp early morning air, the nearly empty streets, seeing the sun rise as you're driving down the highway. It's so freeing. It's one of the best feelings!” He had started pacing around and flailing his arms at this point. He didn't even notice Tony get up and cross the room until he wrapped his arms around Jaime and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Shh, calm down. I'm up, okay? You're driving though since you seem to be oh so excited to be up this early.” he said quietly. Jaime turned around in his boyfriends arms and rested his forehead against Tony's.

“Deal. Now go get ready, I wanna leave as soon as possible.” Tony giggled and pressed a quick kiss to Jaime's lips before walking off to go get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime took a glance in the trucks rear view mirror, only to spot a sleeping Tony. He shook his head, laughing, before focusing his attention on the road.

Tony had fallen asleep not even an hour into the drive; cuddled up in the backseat, using his over-stuffed turtle backpack as a pillow and his sweatshirt as a blanket. Jaime thought he looked absolutely adorable in that moment.

Vic called not too long ago, asking if him and Tony wanted to come visit for a day or two at his parent's small beach house for the fourth of July. He figured why not? They wanted to have fun on their road trip, so they might as well go hang out with friends and watch the fireworks.

Vic had been one of his best friends since they met in elementary school, though Vic graduated before him since he was a year older. Vic left for college right out of high school, so Jaime hasn’t seen him in months. He was excited to finally hang out with him again. The beach house was one of their favorite places; they would go up there on weekends during the summer.

Jaime was left with a grin on his face while he was remembering all the fun they’ve had up at the beach house. Some of his best memories were from those weekends he spent up there. Now he could create even more memories with Tony; he was beyond excited. Jaime took one last glance in the rearview mirror before taking the ramp onto the highway.

* * *

The car was quiet and peaceful, though quiet and peaceful isn’t exactly Jaime’s thing. He reached for the stereo before realizing it was no longer there.

“Goddamnit…” Jaime cursed under his breath. The radio broke months ago, he just never got around to fixing it. Whatever, he thought, I’ll just make do with what I’ve got. Jaime began tapping his hands on the steering wheel to some random beat off the top of his head, soon coming up with some words to go along.

The sound of Jaime's singing filled Tony's head as he woke up. He always knew Jaime had a great voice, but he never really heard him sing. He thought Jaime's voice was beautiful. Tony tried to look like he was still asleep just so he can hear Jaime sing some more, but soon enough the song ended.

“I’ve never heard you sing before. You have an amazing voice, you know?” Tony said as he sat up. The sudden voice startled Jaime, causing him to jump.

“Godamnit Tony, don’t scare me like that!”

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to let you know I think you have an incredible singing voice” Tony said as he reached over the front seat to rub Jaime’s upper arm.

"Well thank you, just try not to scare me next time." Jaime replied, laughing a little as he focused his attention on the road again in search of the next exit. 

* * *

By time they got to the beach house it was almost noon. Somewhere along the way Jaime had taken the wrong exit and wound up driving for almost an hour in the wrong direction. Tony thought it was hilarious, but Jaime was not amused. His face turned a light shade of red upon realizing his mistake, embarrassed that he managed to mess that up. Though Vic and his brother Mike were still sleeping when they arrived, so it wasn’t too bad. It’s not like they were missing anything. **  
**

“Lucy, I’m home!” Jaime called upon entering the house, laughing at his own joke. Tony followed close behind his boyfriend, looking around as he toed his shoes off by the door.

It was nothing too spectacular, just a cute little house right by the beach, no other houses in sight. There was a small living room area when you first walked in which had a wicker couch filled with floral cushions, a matching chair, and a decent sized television. There was also a large window looking out over the beach; covered by light blue curtains, where the afternoon sun was shining through.

The house had a cozy, yet beachy, atmosphere. Tony loved it. He ventured further into the house, eventually finding the Fuentes brothers lounging in the sun room. Both had just woken up, he figured, judging by the rumpled clothes and messy hair. They were sat in lounge type chairs, both focused on the small television where their characters were battling some sort of monster.

“Oh, hey Tony. When did you guys get here?” Vic said, turning around having sensed Tony’s presence.

“We just got here.” Tony chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He wished Jaime was there. Sure, he knew Vic, but not too well. They’ve only met on a few occasions, usually at Jaime’s place on movie nights and whatnot.

Tony’s wishes came true as Jaime walked into the room holding a mug filled with coffee; like he needed any more energy. He stood there slurping his coffee before breaking the silence.

“So, how’s it hangin’ Vic? What’s new?” Jaime walked over and pulled his friend into an unnecessary bear hug. Vic wheezed rather than laughed, asking Jaime to put him back down.

“Nothing really, Himes. Same old, same old.”  Vic replied, straightening his shirt out. “Let’s get on with our day, shall we?” Jaime beamed, overly excited to finally get out, he was practically bouncing. That coffee was definitely a bad idea.

* * *

They spent the rest of their day at the beach for the most part, only going back when the realized they had forgotten their cooler. They were now all in the sun room watching a movie on the flat screen. Tony was cuddled up next to Jaime on the floor with a blanket and some pillows while the Fuentes brothers were on their lounge chairs.

The sun had set a while ago and the stars were visible through the skylight. Moonlight flooded the sun room, mixing with the light of the tv, it created an innocently eerie glow across everyone’s face. By two in the morning they were all asleep, Jaime being the last. He was too excited about tomorrow to actually fall asleep.

Jaime loved the fourth of July, for some reason. Hanging out at the beach all day having fun, playing games, then watching the fireworks. It was just fun and entertaining. He was excited to finally go out and travel the country with Tony by his side. There was a lot of things Jaime was looking forward to over this summer. Each and every one made their way through his mind while he was trying to get to sleep.

 


End file.
